Songbook
by PlayTheGame
Summary: A collection of one shot song-fics, each with their own story to tell...  HHH/Stephanie
1. All Back

**A/N** - I always wanted to do one of those Ipod shuffle challenge things but thought it was silly to only get the length of the song to come up with something. Instead I have decided to do my own take on it. I still shuffled my pod and wrote on whatever came into my head but I expanded on things a little. I hope I can turn this into a little series of sorts. I already have a list of songs lined up and this will be great for when I just want to write a little something that doesn't necessarily fit in anywhere else lol. First up is Chris Brown, All Back. The lyrics belong to him of course. Enjoy...

* * *

><p><em>If I had the moment<em>

_I'd capture that moment_

_You would be right here next to me_

His eyes followed the trail of a sole drop of rain as it trickled down the window. Moments later and it was pouring down, the splashing of the water against the glass making a tinkling sound. He sucked in a heavy breath and shut his eyes. Every drop that hit the ground made him flinch. It felt like the water was piercing his heart. He gladly sat there and endured the pain. It was the least he deserved after the way he had treated her. He only wished he could go back so he could fix this mess. Maybe then she would be here and they would be listening to the rain fall in bed after a long night in each other's arms.

_If I had the secret,__  
><em>_The secret to your love__  
><em>_I would pledge the treasure beneath my heart__  
><em>_Lock it all up,__  
><em>_And throw away the key__  
><em>_I would never give it up_

To love her was the easiest thing in the world. He knew from the moment he saw her that she would change his life. They had fallen so fast, so effortlessly. It was like breathing for him. But that was just it. He had given himself completely to her before he realized just how deeply in love with her he truly was. To love her was the easiest thing in the world. To lose her would destroy him. Every other woman he'd ever been with had walked away. They had walked away from him. He couldn't take it if she did that. So he did the only thing he knew how to do, he drove her away first so she couldn't hurt him. He let his neck rest into the soft cushions under his head. What had he done? Just like him, she had given herself to him mind, body and soul. She loved him. She gave him the key to her heart and he had thrown it right back in her face.

_Cause I was just a fool,__  
><em>_A fool for you__  
><em>_When I loved you so childishly_

_And I want it all back__  
><em>_I want it all, I want it all,__  
><em>_I want it all back__  
><em>_I want it all back,__  
><em>_I want it all, I want it all__  
><em>_Girl I want it all__  
><em>_You never miss a good thing 'til it's gone,__  
><em>_I want it all, now I want it all._

His face screwed up as he took a long pull from the beer bottle in his hand. Sitting here now going over every detail he felt like a fool. If he had just been brave enough, if he had just had the courage to accept that she loved him as deeply as he did her and that she wasn't going to leave... He wouldn't feel like his heart had been ripped in two. This time, he couldn't stop the lone tear that trickled down his cheek. He wanted it back. He wanted the laughter, the joy, the feel of her body next to his, the look on her face as they became one. He wanted it all. He wanted her back.

_If there is a green light__  
><em>_And it starts to turn yellow__  
><em>_Pedal to the floor,__  
><em>_Cause I know your heart is turning red,_

His eyes blinked heavily as he tried to focus. The wind was howling everywhere as the rain splattered all over the windshield of his car. He could barely make out a thing on the road but he had to do this. He had to see her. The traffic light in front of him turned a glaring red and he braked hard, the car skidding to a stop before the white line. His mind tried not to take it as a sign that he should turn back. No. He wasn't turning back. He was going to see her and tell her just how much she meant to him.

_If I had the minutes, I would turn 'em into hours__  
><em>_And make love to your mind not your body instead__  
><em>_I was just a fool, a fool for you__  
><em>_That didn't know what I had until I lost you__  
><em>_Every single moment__  
><em>_That you're not here__  
><em>_You said today to me that everything seems so good_

The rain soaked him to the bone, pelting into his water logged skin as he stood across the street from her house. His hands shook from the cold and from his nerves. He shut his eyes and was flooded with nothing but perfect memories of them together. If only he had the power to bottle up every moment they had spent together. He would cherish them forever. Feeling a newfound wave of emotion wash throughout his body, he turned his head up and looked into the night sky. The rain hammered into his face but he relished it. He felt cleansed, but not of his damn stupidity. He was so afraid of losing her that he drove her away instead. Every moment since had felt like a knife in his heart.

_Now everything isn't everything__  
><em>_If everything, everything isn't with you__  
><em>_And I want it all back_

Stephanie heard the light rapping on her door and frowned. Who the hell could it be at this time of night and in this crazy weather no less? When she opened the door her heart caught in her throat. His shirt and jeans were sticking to his skin, his blonde hair matted to his head. But his eyes, his beautiful, wonderful, deep hazel eyes were looking at her in such a way that made her chest grow tight.

"P….Paul? Wh…what are you doing here?"

He didn't speak for a few seconds, just kept his eyes locked to hers. Even though no words had passed between them, she could read it in his eyes. She knew why he was here.

"Stephanie I'm so sorry," Paul hushed, his eyes dropping to the floor momentarily before gazing right back into hers.

"Paul…"

"I want you back."

Those four simple words flipped her world upside down. She sucked in a deep breath. She had been miserable without him. Even if he had broken her heart, she still loved him with everything she had and didn't know if she would ever get over him. Now he was standing at her door in the pouring rain asking for her to take him back.

"I was so stupid to ever drive you away like I did. I didn't trust you…..I didn't trust myself." He took a small step forward and tilted his head. "I miss you so much."

His whispered voice touched her soul and her eyes slipped shut as he took her hands.

"I want you back, Steph. I need you." There was a beat until she met his eyes and saw his true feelings reflected there. "I love you."

As the rain continued to fall and mar the night sky with its black clouds, two figures stood in the soft light emanating from the house in which they stood before, their arms clasped around each other in a desperate embrace of forgiveness and love.

"I'm never letting you go again," Paul whispered, his hands clasping either side of her face gently. He pressed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes, almost whispering the words to himself. "Never."

_I want it all, I want it all, I want it all back__  
><em>_I want it all back, I want it all, I want it all__  
><em>_Girl I want it all__  
><em>_You never miss a good thing 'til it's gone,__  
><em>_I want it all, now I want it all.__  
><em>_Now I want it all back__  
><em>_Now I want it all back__  
><em>_Now I want it all back_


	2. Look At Me

**A/N** - This is heavy on the fluff and the cheese and the lovey dovey stuff too but whatever lol, it's a songfic! I also think this is a beautiful song and that Carrie Underwood is one of the best things to come out of the reality music TV show era that we now live in. Beautiful voice. Of course the song belongs to her etc etc. Anyways, here you go...

* * *

><p>I would bet my life like I bet my heart<br>That you were the one, baby  
>I've never been so sure of anything before<br>You're driving my heart crazy

I can't hold out  
>I can't hold back now<br>Like I've done before

Stephanie sat in a daydream, her mind wandering from the various scripts and paperwork littering her messy desk to the place that always made her smile. She could picture him completely, from the scuff of his shoes right the way up to his golden blonde hair. His image was burned into her memory for when she wasn't physically with him; he was always in her mind and more importantly, in her heart. Their romance had taken both of them by surprise. But when they allowed themselves to explore their newfound feelings, they had only fallen harder. Stephanie knew in her heart that he was the one. She'd never been so sure of anything in her life. He made her laugh, he gave her comfort, he practically worshipped the ground she walked on. Every time her eyes met his she saw such a depth of emotion looking back, a depth of emotion that scared her in the beginning, it scared her to think somebody could love her that much. But that quickly passed and she embraced it because she knew she felt exactly the same way for him. She loved him. She loved him with every fiber of her being and with every beat of her heart. He was her soulmate.

Darling, look at me  
>I've fallen like a fool for you<br>Darling, can't you see  
>I'd do anything you want me to<p>

I tell myself I'm in too deep  
>Then I fall a little farther<br>Every time you look at me

They rolled around playfully on the bed, lips and hands roving everywhere. Stephanie half chuckled half sighed as he nuzzled her bare stomach with his stubbly chin. His lips moved up wards, kissing a delicate line from her abdomen, over the swell of her breasts to her neck and finally her lips. They kissed a lovers kiss, tongues winding and hearts full. When he pulled back and looked her dead in the eye, she felt her heart catch in her throat. His beautiful brown eyes were everything all at once; affection, tenderness, desire, love. It literally took her breath away and she swore it was times like these, when he was so close, when their bodies were pressed together in the precious moments before they joined as one and when he was looking at her the way he was looking at her right now, that she fell in love with him all over again.

How do you do that, babe?  
>Make me feel like I'm the only girl alive for you<br>I don't know what it is that makes me fall like this  
>First time in your arms, I knew<p>

The way you held me  
>I knew that this could be<br>What I've been waiting to find

His peaceful and even breathing was soothing as her head rose and fell on his chest. Her fingers lightly ran up and down the smooth skin of his side, her leg planted firmly between his. She breathed him in deeply, loving his distinct masculine smell. She loved everything about him. From the moment he took her in his arms without the cameras there for the world to see she knew they had something special. She felt it in the way he held her so tightly, as if he never wanted to let her go. And all this time later she still felt it. They had a connection that was just magical. It's like he was a part of her and her of him. When he looked at her, when he touched her, his eyes lit up with his love, showing her and anybody around them just how much he cared. He was her Prince Charming. He was her fairytale come to life. He was what she had been searching for. He belonged to her just as she belonged to him.

Darling, look at me  
>I've fallen like a fool for you<br>Darling, can't you see  
>I'd do anything you want me to<p>

I tell myself I'm gettin' in too deep  
>Then I fall a little farther<br>Every time you look at me  
>Every time you look at me<p>

The soft moonlight crept through the window, illuminating two figures wrapped together in the sheets of the bed. Stephanie continued to stroke his skin, just enjoying being in his arms while he slept. A muffled groan broke the peaceful silence in the room. She watched as his eyes slowly fluttered open, immediately locking on to hers and softening upon seeing her.

"Hey," he smiled still half asleep.

"Hey," she smiled back, shuffling to one side so she could see him better. Her hand rose to caress his jaw as she looked at him tenderly. "What did you wake up for? Go back to sleep baby," she hushed, leaning closer to kiss his waiting lips. Their mouths fused together for a few passionate moments until they slowly broke apart.

"Now why would I go back to sleep if you're going to kiss me like that?"

They both chuckled lowly before falling into a serene silence. Stephanie cuddled back into him and watched as he gazed out at the moonlit sky. His expression was completely relaxed, his big hand palming her bare hip. Once again she felt that all familiar catch in her throat. He looked so perfect and she was so in love with him. "Paul?" she asked quietly and then brought her hand to his face once again to pry his eyes from the window when he didn't respond. "Look at me."

Her hushed voice sent a shiver down his spine. Paul turned and caught her gaze, feeling a slight tug in his chest. She was so beautiful. "What is it?"

"I love you."

Those three little words sent a ripple through his heart. Her big blue eyes were gazing at him tenderly and his expression grew soft as he leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss on her lips. He pulled back to look at her one final time before rolling to his back and tugging her on top of him. "I love you too," he mumbled against her lips as they once again succumbed to each other and gave in to their endless passion.


	3. A Thousand Years

**A/N** - First of all I need to say that I hate all things Twilight but I absolutely adore this song and the soundtrack for the latest movie lol. I've been sitting on it for the longest time so I finally bit the bullet. It's total fluff and overly on the lovey-dovey stuff, as most of my songfics seem to be lol, but whatever! Enjoy...

* * *

><p><em>Heart…beats… fast<em>

_Colours and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love…when I'm afraid…_

_To fall…but watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt_

_Suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer  
><em>

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid…I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I love you for a thousand more_

What a night. It hadn't been termed as such but he knew it counted as their first official date. After all this time and after all the BS, _finally_ he got to take her out. His eyes watched her as she scanned the area for their waiter. He felt his heart hammering in his chest. God she was beautiful. From her amazing blue eyes that were sparkling in the soft glow of the room to the slight frown starting to worry her forehead at the waiter seemingly ignoring her call; she simply took his breath away. Never before had he been rendered speechless yet there were times when he looked at this beautiful woman across the table from him and his mind went blank. Then she would smile at him and he would almost lose the ability to breath. Jesus he was head over heels for her, he knew it. He didn't stand a chance, hell, he never had. As their storyline progressed so too had their relationship from colleagues to acquaintances to friends to almost lovers then back to friends again and now this. Here they were, out for a meal upon getting the go ahead from her father to start dating again and he honestly just couldn't cope. The depth of feeling and emotion that he had for her was unbelievable.

"Paul?"

Her voice and the feel of her soft hand against his snapped him back to reality and he smiled at her absently. "Yeah?"

"You OK?"

"I'm fine."

Stephanie looked at him curiously, her thumb lightly tracing his knuckles. "You sure? I think you zoned out on me for a second there," she chuckled.

"I did but I'm back now," he grinned, taking both her hands in his and once again getting lost in her eyes. He sucked in a deep breath while his mind worked into overdrive. He wanted this so badly but he was still scared out of his mind. When they had first got together the rumblings in the back had affected him more than he let on. It killed him to know that people thought so lowly of him just because they were dating. It absolutely killed him and felt like a slap in the face. His passion and love for the business always came first. This company wanted for nothing when it came to him. He gave it everything he had and then some. To have that questioned by people he considered friends ate at his gut. More than once he was asking himself whether this was worth it, whether Stephanie was worth it? Did he really want to put his head on the chopping block for something that wasn't even a guaranteed success? He hated to admit it but when they were forced to break apart a small part of him welcomed the split. It meant that he didn't have to choose. The decision was made for him and part of him liked that. It meant that he didn't have to put his heart on the line because Jesus he loved her. He loved her with everything in him yet he was afraid of what taking that final step would mean for his career. As he looked at her tonight, all of that fear and doubt simply disappeared.

"_Paul_!" Stephanie said again, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as she thumped his hand lightly off the table.

"Sorry. You're just too beautiful tonight. It's making me speechless," he admitted shamelessly, absolutely loving the faint blush that stained her cheeks as she ducked her head.

Stephanie looked over at him shyly and smiled softly. "Charmer."

"I can't help it. You take my breath away sometimes, Steph. I really mean that."

She gulped and held his intense gaze. Good God! Was it just her or were there actual sparks of electricity buzzing around them right now? She swore that she could feel them bouncing off her skin. She could also feel something else and that was a deep love for the man that had turned her world upside down. He was her soul mate and she knew it because they had found their way back to each other. After months of separation and too much crap from everybody else who didn't matter, they were finally here eating dinner and could finally start taking things to the next level. Shaking her head in disbelief almost, she squeezed his hands and cocked her head to the side. "Only sometimes?"

Paul broke into a gentle laughter and caught the waiter's attention out of the corner of his eye. The man walked towards them and he grinned at the expression on her face as he asked for the cheque. "Only sometimes. Now you're just making me laugh at that look on your face! It's not my fault you have no waiter-getting skills."

"Oh shut up!" she rolled her eyes, thankful that their conversation had turned more playful. Anymore of what had been going on with them just a few seconds before and she was pretty sure she would have jumped his bones right then and there. A few minutes later, the cheque was paid and they were walking the short distance back to the hotel hand in hand. They walked through the foyer towards the elevator and she buried her head in his chest in an attempt to hide her laughter at the loud, "Asshole!" chant that erupted from a few rowdy fans that had spotted them. She glanced up and this time burst out laughing when Paul flipped them off and ushered her inside the open doors of the elevator. The fans seemed to lap it up for their chants quickly turned to cheers, likely due to the fact that they had seemingly just pissed Triple H off to the point where he decided to react. Wrestling fans were weird that way but so help her she wouldn't change them for the world. "That wasn't very nice," she teased, bumping her hip against his.

"Yeah? Well calling somebody an asshole isn't very nice either," he fake pouted, his eyes gleaming with his laugher before his expression suddenly grew tight. It had happened again. His eyes were transfixed on a wisp of hair that had fallen over her face and was slightly stuck to her lip. He reached up and swept it away, his thumb ever so slightly trailing across her lower lip.

Stephanie sucked in a breath and shut her eyes at the tenderness of his touch. Something was happening between them tonight. She felt it with every look into his eyes and every touch of his hand. Opening her eyes once more, she found his face right in front of hers, his soft breath fluttering over her mouth. There was a moment, a brief moment where everything just melted away to leave only the two of them standing together. And then it happened. His lips pressed gently down on hers and that was it. She was gone. His hand cupped her cheek gently while their mouths fused together in an overdue display of love. The last time he had kissed her had been months ago. She simply couldn't believe this was happening, nor could she believe the sheer and raw love she felt for this man. She was pretty sure that he was going to become everything to her, if he hadn't already.

They slowly broke apart and Paul could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest. His thumb once again traced her lip and his final wall of defence came crashing down around him. He wanted this so badly that nothing else mattered. Nothing but her. He reached down and took her hand once again, leading her out of the elevator when it pinged and towards her hotel room. He had intended to just walk her back here and leave but not anymore. Not when he was overwhelmed so much. Not when he needed her this bad. All of the lingering doubts in his head disappeared. They didn't matter. He loved her and wanted to be with her. If that meant dealing with the snide looks and comments from the boys for the rest of his life then so be it. He didn't care. The only thing he cared about was Stephanie and showing her just how much he loved her. They came to a stop outside her room and he kissed her again, completely unable to control himself. He pressed her back against the door and got lost in the feel of her tongue working in tandem with his.

"Paul…..baby we can't…" Stephanie moaned against his mouth before gently pushing him back. She looked at the ground for a moment to gain her composure but lost it instantly the second she looked into his eyes. There was something in them she had never seen before and it penetrated right through her. Maybe this was too soon. They had just got back together. This was moving too fast. His hand caressed her cheek and that was all it took. She had been waiting for him all her life and she wasn't going to wait one second longer. Reaching behind her, she opened the door and took his hand, pulling him inside.

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer  
><em>

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid…I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I love you for a thousand more_

The room was completely silent, save for the gentle breaths that escaped with every rise and fall of her chest. Paul couldn't take his eyes off her. What they had just shared had been the most incredible experience of his life. His hand softly brushed away some wayward strands of hair that had fallen over her face to study her. He hadn't seen anything more perfect and he simply couldn't believe that they were actually going to try this. They were going to give it a shot. A brief flutter of excitement rushed throughout his body at that thought. He knew, all those months back when Vince asked them to break it off, he knew that she was worth taking the risk. But he simply didn't have the strength to stand in the face of adversity and fight it off. His career had meant too much to him. He quickly realized that losing his career meant nothing compared to losing Stephanie. Every day that they spent apart killed him inside. It killed him more than any hurtful comment or snide look ever could. Lying beside her in the aftermath of their first time together, he knew he would have been a damn fool for buying into the hype of everybody around him. Quite frankly, they could all go fuck themselves. Letting out a gentle sigh, he wrapped his arm around her waist and tugged her closer, resting his head on the pillow next to her. He wasn't going to let anybody or anything take her away from him. He had let it happen once and he sure as hell wasn't going to let it happen again. They were forever now. He couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life waking up just like this. They had finally taken that final step and it had flipped his world upside down. The second their bodies had become one he felt like he was complete, like he was home. Looking at her now, her raw beauty blew him away. His heart swelled at the feel of her gentle breath caressing his face. He felt like he had loved her all his life and he planned on loving her for the rest of it.

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I love you for a thousand more  
><em>

_One step closer_

_One step closer  
><em>

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid…I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I love you for a thousand more_


	4. Someday When I Stop Loving You

**A/N** - So this just came to me the other day and rather than do nothing, I decided to write it down instead. More Carrie Underwood and the song belongs to her of course. Enjoy...

* * *

><p><em>I'll move on baby just like you…<em>_It'll break my heart but I'll get through__…__Someday when I stop lovin' you…_

"It just….hurts, you know?"

Her glossy blue eyes looked up at him with the tiniest flutter of a smile on her lips causing his heart to rip in two. He hadn't expected this. Quite frankly, he hadn't thought it was possible. Looking into his daughter's heartbroken eyes right now however, completely changed that opinion. How was he to know that things had got this serious between them this fast? The little whimper that followed her admission formed a lump at the back of his throat. He caught her gaze and could see that she was fighting back tears and fighting them hard. Jesus. What had he done?

Stephanie took a deep calming breath and tried desperately to avoid the floodgates opening right there in front of her father. She didn't want to cry and she didn't want to make him feel guilty. He had acted for the good of the business, she understood that. But it did nothing to quell the heartache that had all but consumed her the second she was told they had to break it off. Leading up to that point she couldn't ever remember being so happy. Her life was perfect. Now? Now it was a struggle to get through the day without such deep pangs of longing. It hadn't even been a week yet and already she missed him so much. To make matters worse they were forced to work together every day and not only that, they had to pretend they were married for Christ sake. No. She wasn't going to think about this again, think about him. She simply couldn't, not when it still hurt so much. She took another deep breath and briefly wiped at her eyes. Her father's gaze was concerned and she offered a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, dad….I'll be fine."

A moment passed between them, a moment where Vince could see the quiet desperation in her eyes simply begging him to change the subject. He was sorry he had brought it up in the first place now. But he just wanted to check up on her. This past week she simply hadn't been herself. "You sure?"

"I hope so."

Her reply was followed by a nervous chuckle but it was the truth. Right now she just felt emotionally shattered. She told herself that in time she would heal although deep down she knew it was a lie. How could she? She was in love with him.

* * *

><p>Paul let out a heavy sigh and simply let the hot water work its magic on his aching muscles. It felt good. So good, in fact, that he had spent the last twenty minutes just standing there under the hot stream. It's not like he had any reason to rush anymore. He fought back the overwhelming feelings that threatened to rush to the surface with that line of thought. It hadn't even been a week yet and he was absolutely miserable. He actually felt like he had no purpose which scared the hell out of him all things considered. God. He had fallen so hard so fast but he couldn't have stopped it if he tried. He was in love with her and being apart was going to kill him, it already was. Shutting off the water, Paul stepped out of the booth and reached for the white towel, wrapping it around his waist. He grabbed a smaller one and quickly ran it over his dripping hair leaving the dark blonde strands damp rather than soaked. He was pretty sure everybody had left by this stage. His match had been on last and he had wasted all this time in here. Truth be told, he knew he hung about so long because he didn't want to bump into her. He just couldn't face her, not after holding her so close in the ring in the knowledge that when the show was over, they wouldn't be sharing a hotel room tonight. They wouldn't be sharing anything anymore other than a professional relationship and a strained friendship.<p>

"Friendship," he muttered to himself. If he wanted friendship he wouldn't have put his career or his balls on the line to be with her. That had been the scariest moment of his life, admitting to Vince that they were seeing each other. For starters he was terrified the man would castrate him but more than that, he was even more terrified that he would tell him no. Turns out the old man got what he wanted in the end since they weren't together anymore. No. They weren't _allowed_ to be together anymore. Big difference. Another defeated sigh escaped him as he dried off and began getting dressed. It wasn't Vince's fault and he understood his decision completely. They had both known that a relationship between them wasn't going to be easy but holy fuck if it didn't hurt like hell. He missed her.

A light rap on the door interrupted his thoughts and he was thankful for the distraction. Buttoning his jeans, Paul walked over and opened the door, his eyes growing wide at the sight of the person on the other side. "Steph?"

"Hey."

Her voice was quiet and unsure as she stood there fighting with everything in her not to let her gaze drop to his bare chest. She was able to deal with him in the ring but he was still Triple H out there. Standing before her now he was just Paul, _her_ Paul and she ached to touch him.

"What….what are you doing here?" he stammered before realizing how rude that sounded and shaking his head slightly. "I mean….it's great to see you, ahhhh, come in."

Stephanie hesitantly stepped into the room and inhaled the fresh clean smell. He had obviously just showered.

"So…" he trailed off as their eyes met and he momentarily forgot how to speak. Jesus, if she wasn't the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She literally took his breath away and it felt like a knife in his chest to be this close to her yet so far apart. "What's up?"

Her shoulders shrugged and she forced herself to break their longing gaze. She looked to his open gym bag sitting on the bench. "I was just wondering if you wanted to go grab some dinner. I know you haven't eaten yet and well, neither have I and I don't want to eat alone so…"

He paused for a few moments, not quite sure how to handle this before deciding to just be truthful with her. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why?"

"You know why."

Stephanie let out a breath in slight annoyance. "Paul, just because we can't…..we can't…..be together doesn't mean we can't still be friends." The closing of his eyes wasn't lost on her and she reached out to take his hand in hers. Those oh so familiar tingles shot throughout her body but she ignored them and instead gave a little tug, forcing his eyes open. "I miss you."

Her whispered confession made his chest grow tight and he entwined their fingers, taking a step closer. "Steph…" He wanted to kiss her. All he had to do was move his head and their lips would mould together just like they always did. But he couldn't. They had both promised her father and he wasn't about to break that promise no matter how much it hurt. He looked to the ceiling before getting lost in her deep blue pools. Jesus, he wanted to kiss her with everything in him and she looked like she was waiting for him to do just that.

"Look, all I'm asking is that we go for dinner, Paul. I don't want to lose you as a friend. I can't. You mean way too much to me for that to happen." Her eyes were pleading with him. For a split second there she was sure he was going to kiss her. She didn't know if she was happy or disappointed that he didn't.

"Dinner, huh?"

She nodded as they both slowly moved back from each other, their hands slipping free.

"I guess I can do dinner."

His small smile warmed her heart and she motioned with her hand to his shirt lying haphazardly over the bench behind him, happy that their conversation seemed to be growing light hearted. "Well go on, put your shirt on and let's go. There are no women in here for you to show off to," she teased.

"Is that right? Because I'm pretty sure this one broad was having trouble keeping her eyes off me just a second ago." He made his pecs bounce for good measure before pulling on his shirt and letting a genuine smile cross his face for the first time in days. Her giggle was infectious. See, this was easy. All they had to do was go back to the friendly, slightly flirtatious place they were before things had got serious. He could do that. With a grin of his own he quickly zipped up his bag and they both made for dinner.

* * *

><p>Stephanie closed the door of the bathroom behind her and took the few steps over to the bed in the middle of the room. She simply stood there for a moment, her eyes glancing out the floor to ceiling window of the Hyatt Hotel. Tonight had been fun and she was now glad that she worked up the courage to go see him after all. She simply wouldn't have been able to take it if he said no. To put it simply, she needed him in her life and if it couldn't be as her lover then friends would have to do. The alternative was just unacceptable. Catching the glowing, vibrating jumble of noise on the bed stand to her left, she absently reached for the cell phone and clicked the green button to read the message. It was from Paul.<p>

_**I think I can handle being friends**_

The huge smile that lit up her face stayed in place as she climbed into bed and typed out a reply.

_**Glad to hear it. I'd rather have that than nothing at all**_

Her reply was truthful and echoed her very thoughts just moments ago.

_**Same. You got yourself a (non)date after SD 2moro**_

She laughed at his silly response. A non-date. How appropriate.

_**A (non)date?**_

_**Yes. It's where 2 friends can eat dinner together without any problems**_

She thought about what to say back and decided to use his words back at him.

_**I think I can handle that**_

_**I guess I'll see you 2moro then. Night x**_

_**Night x**_

She set the phone on the bedside table and snuggled down into the blankets. If only he were here with her now, holding her close enough that she could hear his heartbeat under her ear. This whole friendship thing really was going to kill her but she simply had to see him in some fashion. Lying there she decided she would just have to love him from afar and wish to God he didn't move on. The sudden buzzing and glowing once again pierced the silence of the room and her hand shot out in surprise.

_**You looked beautiful tonight btw. Sleep well, Steph x**_

The message was simple but it brought tears to her eyes. Why did this have to be so hard? Her throat grew hot from the tears and she let them fall, unable to escape the wave of emotion taking over her right now. Maybe one day she would be able to move past him, to get over him she thought to herself in vain before letting out a scoff, her eyes staring a hole through the phone. "Maybe someday when I stop loving you," she whispered to the dark before settling back down and losing herself in her tears.


	5. Need You Now

**A/N - So yeah. This is the one I was talking about the other night with Brit and SerenityRose. Sappy factor on high alert here but it's a songfic, there's nothing I can do! Things get a bit heated at the end btw but nothing serious, just incase you don't like that type of thing. Enjoy...**

**PS - If any of you have requests for songs you would like to see covered I'm not against that. Just thought I'd let you know that lol. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor<strong>_

_**Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore**_

_**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind**_

_**For me it happens all the time**_

Stephanie plopped onto the hotel bed with a heavy sigh. Another night spent alone, another night without _him_. Damn. She promised herself she wasn't going to think about it but for some reason, she simply couldn't get him out of her mind today. When she woke up she was thinking about him. At the arena she was thinking about him. In her meetings she was thinking about him. When they finally had their scenes together she couldn't keep her hands off him. During his match she couldn't stop watching him. And when they had parted at the end of the show just a few hours ago, her heart had broken all over again. God, this was just shit. So fucking shit. If they were anybody else or worked anywhere else it wouldn't be a problem. Sometimes she hated this business. It was the only thing currently keeping them apart and she hated it. Her life almost felt like it had no purpose anymore, not when she had to live a sick parody of what it could be like every day. Being married to somebody in a television show, being desperately in love with that person yet not being able to be with them in reality was a cruel twist of fate if she ever saw one.

Suddenly, the shrill ringing of a cell phone filled the hotel room. Her manicured fingers picked up the phone and she scoffed. Dad. Hitting the ignore call option, she threw the phone back onto the bedside table and headed straight for the mini bar. There was no way she was staying sober tonight, not when she felt like this. The red liquid was dark against the clear glass. It was filled to the brim and she took a deep gulp, the fruity flavour smoothly running down her throat. Her glossy blue eyes stared out the tall window. The city below twinkled against the night sky. Her mind began to drift again. She wondered if he was thinking about her. God knows he was all she ever thought about.

_**Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door**_

_**Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before**_

_**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind**_

_**For me it happens all the time**_

The spicy amber liquid burned his throat. How many drinks had he taken tonight? Fuck knows. And it was only one AM. There was still plenty of time to drink until he forgot what she looked like. Some chance of that happening. He couldn't forget her if he tried. Her features were engraved into his memory. Her face, her hair, her scent. All of it. Even sitting there now he could feel her all around him and it was absolute agony. Jesus, when had he become so fucking miserable? That's right, the second she walked out the door. Through no choice of her own mind you. He understood Vince's decision completely. He was doing what he felt was right for his company. It just fucking sucked that it impacted directly on him and his relationship with Stephanie. Fuck. Just thinking or saying her name sparked a reaction within him. He missed her like hell. That's why he was sitting in the hotel bar at God knows what time of night drinking his sorrows away. And he never drank. But for some reason, he just couldn't deal with it on his tonight. Not after being so close to her in the ring earlier on. He couldn't keep his hands to himself. The feel of her smooth skin under his touch was going to give him nightmares if he ever eventually fell asleep.

Throwing back another shot of whatever the hell it was he was drinking, Paul let out a deep sigh and squinted his eyes open. They fell upon a knockout redhead at the end of the bar. She had been giving him eyes all night but he wasn't interested. If she wanted to fuck a wrestler there were plenty of other options on the table. The bar was full of the boys, most of who were looking for exactly what Red was offering. He hadn't had sex in forever, not since he had to break it off with Steph. How the hell could he? She plagued his every thought and he'd probably end up saying the wrong name with some poor soul with the misfortune of being stuck with him while he moped. But oh how easy it would be to just take her up to his room and get it out of his system. God knows he needed it. To go from crazy and passionate sex with the woman he loved to absolutely nothing would take its toll on any man. Throw on the fact that he had to act as the husband of the woman he craved every damn day and he was just about ready to explode.

"Fuck," Paul muttered under his breath. This was going to kill him. Eventually it would. He simply couldn't go on like this. It was going to destroy him. The bar tender half filled his glass again and with a fiery determination, he gulped it back and slammed some bills on the counter. For a brief second, the redhead thought he was getting up for her and she didn't bother to hide her disappointment when he turned and walked out of the bar. Paul stormed his way to the elevator. He wasn't going to do this anymore and quite frankly, he should have grown a set and done what he was about to do a long time ago. His finger angrily punched the button for her floor. He had overheard her speaking to her brother earlier tonight and telling him her room number. Shane could go fuck himself. Vince too. For too long he had stood back and let his life fall to pieces. Not anymore. He needed her and he wasn't going to waste another fucking second.

_**It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now**_

_**Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now**_

_**And I don't know how I can do without**_

_**I just need you now**_

The unexpected knocking on the door caused Stephanie to jump. Her eyes glanced to the digital clock on the table, noting with surprise that it was almost one fifteen in the morning. Who the hell could this be? If it was her dad she swore to God she was going to close the door in his face. Not even bothering to check through the peephole, she flung the door open and her heart instantly caught in her throat. "P...Paul?"

They stood there staring at each other intensely, her in shock and him in complete awe of her beauty. She never failed to take his breath away. "Steph, I….." Now that he was here, he didn't actually know what to say. What really was there to say? He loved her, he missed her, he wanted her back? No. He had to show her. And there was only one way to do that. He took a big step forward and grabbed her face. For a split second the world stood still as their breathing mixed together, their mouth millimetres apart before he leaned down and captured her lips in a breathtaking kiss. They stumbled backwards into the room and he quickly turned them around, using her back to close the door. It clicked shut but neither of them heard it, both of them too caught up in the other to notice.

Stephanie's head was spinning. Was she dreaming or was this actually happening? As they came up for air she brought her hands to his cheeks and patted them gently, tears gathering behind her eyes.

"Don't cry," he hushed, his thumbs wiping away her tears gently. He leaned his forehead against hers and let out a heavy sigh. Was she crying out of happiness or sadness? The feel of her hands still patting his face caused him to draw back and look her in the eyes. He took her hands and entwined their fingers, staring into her soul. "What are you doing?"

"Checking to see if I'm not dreaming…checking to see if it's really you." She sniffed her eyes shut for a second, squeezing them tight before opening them to find him still standing there in front of her. It was really him. He had come to her.

"It's me," he said softly, dipping his head and rubbing his nose against hers. They stayed that way for a few moments, simply taking the time to come to terms with what was happening between them.

She tugged on his hands, pulling him closer and fusing her mouth to his waiting lips. Their tongues moved together in an endless dance. In a flash she found herself pressed against the door again. His massive chest trapped her against the solid wood but she didn't care. Their fingers loosened and she brought her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer if possible. Paul let his hand drop to her waist. It slowly worked under her shirt, stroking and caressing her skin. They broke their embrace for a split second to allow her to remove his t-shirt. Before it even hit the floor he lifted her into his arms and began walking backwards to the bed in the centre of the room. His calves hit the mattress and he sat down, his hands fumbling with the buttons of her blouse. It finally came loose and he shoved it off her shoulders, his hands instantly moving to the clasp of her bra. It joined his shirt on the floor and she pushed him back on the bed, crawling her way up his body and raking her nails over his abdomen. The deep growl that escaped him was swallowed into her mouth as he pulled her back down to him and kissed her hard. Screw foreplay. He had waited too long to feel her wrapped around him and he wasn't going to wait a second longer. A lump formed in the back of his throat at the feel of her hips grinding into him.

"Paul," she hushed against his lips, her own swollen and slightly bruised from the intensity of their kisses. She pulled back and stared down at him, her heart so full she could burst at any moment. He sat up and kissed her slowly, his big hands running over her ass and rocking her into him once again. They lost themselves in the feeling it created until she found herself flipped onto her back. He hung over her and she could see the love in his eyes. She felt like crying.

Paul ran his hand over her cheek and kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you, Steph," he said with conviction, his gaze dropping for a slight second before he looked her dead in the eye again. "I'm so in love with you." His voice cracked and he pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand. The alcohol was getting to him, either that or the fact that being back with her again made him realize exactly what he had been missing all this time. He was never letting her go again. Never.

"I love you, too." The words flowed out of her mouth effortlessly and she meant every single one of them. She loved him so much it hurt and now that he was here, she wasn't going to hurt anymore. Taking his face into her hands, she pressed his lips to hers and once again lost herself in his touch. It had taken them a while but their raw need and love for each other had won out in the end and neither of them was giving up what they had together. Once was enough to last a lifetime.


	6. Distance

_**A/N - So I love this song and yeah, it always kind of reminds me of them when I listen to it so I decided to write it out. Song belongs to Christina Perri. Enjoy...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Do you feel the way I do right now? I wish we would just give up…Cause the best part is falling…Call it anything but love…<strong>_

He smiles at her shyly as his fingers linger just a little too long upon her forearm. They are in plain sight but completely lost in each other. It's becoming too difficult to hide now, to themselves and to everybody else. Something is happening. They don't know what it is. But it's real and it's happening, pulling them together with every passing day.

"I have to go," he says softly, reluctantly, his fingers slowly slipping away.

"I know," she replies just as softly, just as reluctant as he. But she takes solace in the fact that she will see him soon.

"See you later?" He asks like it's a question when they both know it's a truth. He will see her later; when they are on screen playing husband and wife. It's the one time when they don't have to hide their feelings. Because they're supposed to look that way, lost in each other, so happy together they could burst…so in love?

She simply smiles and nods her head, watching as he turns and walks down the hall already counting down the hours until she can see him again. It was difficult for her to pinpoint the exact moment it all changed, the exact moment when he became so much more than a friend. What was he now? He was everything and nothing. Whatever was happening between them was strong enough to make both of them lose sight of sense. Yet they still fought it all the way. Sometimes she wanted to ask if he felt the same but then she looked into his eyes and got her answer. They twinkled only in her direction. They grow soft only when he looked at her. Did he feel the same? She was certain of it. Could either of them admit it to the other? Never. They were colleagues. They had become friends. They had developed an intense bond. The chemistry was tangible. She wanted him. He wanted her. Call it anything but love.

_**And I will make sure to keep my distance…Say, "I love you," when you're not listening…And how long can we keep this up, up, up?**_

The show was over. This was the hardest part of the day because saying goodbye this time meant goodbye for more than an hour or two. They wouldn't see each other until tomorrow evening. He sighed at the thought and closed the door behind them. It was quiet in here. Private. If he wanted to, he could lean across the small space between them and kiss her with all the burning passion he held in his heart. Nobody was here. They were alone. He took the step, his eyes smiling and expression soft as he took her hand.

Her heart was racing at the look on his face. He moved closer and she almost willed it to happen, willed him to kiss her. She wanted to taste him. She wanted to show him that she was worth the risk, that _they_ were worth the risk. The feel of his fingers sliding through hers melted her heart. This was so real it consumed her. But it couldn't be. Beyond that door stood a million reasons why they couldn't do this. Right now she almost didn't care. She should stop him before he made a mistake. She didn't have to.

Guilt permeated his mind as he reluctantly pulled back. They shared a sad smile. This couldn't happen. They had to keep their distance. No matter how they felt, this just could never be. And they both knew it.

"I guess I'll…see you tomorrow."

He nodded, his fingers giving hers a gentle squeeze. He didn't want to let go. How long could they keep doing this to each other? It was eating him alive; the knowing yet not knowing. "Goodnight," he whispered, unable to stop himself from leaning forward and pressing a lingering kiss to her cheek.

She closed her eyes, revelling in his closeness and the prickles of his beard as he slowly pulled away. There it was again, that twinkle in his eyes.

"Sweet dreams," he offered with a playful wink. He only wished that she dreamed of him. God knows he dreamed of her.

She squeezed his hand one final time and looked down at their entwined fingers before catching his gaze once more. "Always." And her eyes twinkled right back.

Her whispered words were sucked into the loud hallway as she opened the door and left him standing there.

_**Please don't stand so close to me…I'm having trouble breathing…I'm afraid of what you'll see right now…**_

Her heart was still racing. She could still feel his hand burning through the skin of her calf, then rising higher, behind her knee and settling on her thigh. God, he was brazen. But he could get away with it out there. After all, he was her husband. So she acted like any wife would and grabbed his fingers, helping pull him to his feet so they could celebrate his victory. And then everything disappeared. The arena was full of screaming fans but she couldn't hear anything. She couldn't breathe. All she could see was him and his deep brown eyes unafraid of letting her see how he felt about her. It made her heart break inside because nothing could ever happen.

And now here they stood, once again in an empty locker room while the world kept spinning beyond the door. She didn't know how but something had changed. She could feel it in the way he was looking at her right now. He stepped forward, just like he had done so many times before only this time she knew he wouldn't hold back. It made her eyes almost brim with unshed tears. This was what she wanted, what they both wanted. Her eyes slid shut and she took a desperate breath, suddenly unable to breathe. His hand was so soft against her cheek and she just couldn't look at him, not when she felt the way she did. It was written all over her face and he couldn't see it. This couldn't happen. If he knew she felt the same, they'd both have no choice but to give in. His breath was warm against her jaw and she gulped, feeling herself giving in. She wanted this. She wanted it so much.

"Paul…" she sighed breathlessly, growing delirious. She could feel him all over her as his hands wrapped around her waist. She _wanted_ him all over her. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pressed her body against him, still not fully able to believe this was really happening.

Paul cupped her cheek feeling the last few bars of his restraint crumbling to the ground. This felt too special to ignore any more. He couldn't live with himself if he didn't give it a try, if he didn't give his heart to a woman who could destroy him forever if it all went awry. But he didn't have a choice. As her body pressed against him and her soft mewls whispered against his ear, every reason not to do this just vanished. He pulled back slightly, savouring that bittersweet final moment of teetering on the edge before pressing his lips against hers. And just like that his whole world fell into place. A few seconds passed and he couldn't help himself as he kissed her deeply.

She eagerly opened her mouth to him, barely able to contain her desperation as his tongue duelled with hers. This had been building for months. There were no cameras here. It was just them, finally giving themselves to each other. When they finally broke apart she held his face close, already needing to feel his lips on hers once again.

"Steph," Paul whispered, a small smile tugging at his lips. He stroked her cheek with his thumb and pulled back. "What are we doing?"

"I don't know," Stephanie answered honestly. "But I want to do it again," she grinned back and gave him a quick kiss, making those damn eyes of his start sparkling again. This was a perfect moment and one she would keep with her forever.

"Me too."

"So….kiss me."

Paul had no choice but to oblige.

_**And I will make sure to keep my distance…Say, "I love you," when you're not listening …How long 'til we call this love, love, love?**_


End file.
